Xer0 Justice
by tetsu69
Summary: .what happens when the green kid goes evil.


_Who will tend to your needs, little one?  Everyone else is strong.  Are you?  Take off the faux-front, little one.  You're scared, aren't you?  The others protect you, don't they?  But can you really trust them?  Are you sure you're not just a handy item; just collateral--expendable to them?  Do they really care?  I'm so not sure, little one.  But don't worry.  I'm here._

**Xero Justice**

__

                "Oh, it's bound to be around here somewhere," Lina called out, scraping through a pile of rubble.

            "Umm, Ms. Lina?  Why are you looking for the statue?  I thought you guys found it a long time ago," Amelia pondered.

            "Yes, if I remember correctly, we destroyed it about two or three years ago as well...just about when we first met up," Zelgadis said, half-heartedly sifting through another heap of debris.

            "No, no, no.  You see, you two have it all wrong.  The Ori-halcon Statue I found _then was just a phony to hide the Philosopher's Stone.  Though made out of precious mineral, that one has no comparison to the real one--in material or magical value."_

            "How'd you know it was a fake, Ms. Lina?"

            Lina stood up and smiled, "My shear intelligence, of course!  You'd have to be very observant to notice the purity of such a well crafted fact-simile."

            "But Lina!  You said it was because of what I picked up after the thingy exploded," Gourry fished through his pockets, "See?"

            He handed Zelgadis a small piece of the broken Ori-halcon.  Lina froze up with a weak smile.  Zelgadis raised an eyebrow to her, "Shear intelligence, eh?" he held up the fragment with a small golden sticker, "Unless your _shear intelligence is 'Made in Japan', I'd say something else clued you in."_

            She laughed nervously, "Details, details…wait.  Where is Japan, anyway?"

            Moment of silence and a tumbleweed rolled through the scene...okay, that joke is now officially dead.  Moving on..?

            Zelgadis looked around, "We better set up camp soon.  It's getting late.  Unless you want to sleep in the ruins tonight."

             "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna keep at it for a while," Lina waved them on.

            Amelia shrugged, "Okay, Ms. Lina.  I was about to make dinner, t..." Camp was set.  A fire was blazing.  And Lina had her baby bib on before Amelia could even finish the sentence.  "..oo.  O-kay.  I guess I'll go ahead and make dinner, then."

            Belch…

            "Ah.  That was good, Amelia!  Thanks!"

            She smiled, "Your welcome, Mr. Gourry."

            "Where does a princess learn to grill fish like _that?" Lina asked with a satisfied grin, picking her teeth with a bone._

            "Daddy taught me.  He's a wonderful cook!  It's one of his favourite hobbies," she giggled.

            Lina's face went blank, "Right.  Yes.  Of course.  Why didn't I think of that?"

            Zelgadis looked up at the fading daylight.  "Well, I suggest we all get some sleep.  We have a long day ahead of us if Lina is really hell-bent on getting the real Ori-halcon," Zel said, setting up his sleeping bag.

            "Of course I'm going to get the real Ori-halcon!  You realize how much strength that thing must have?!?"

            He showed no reaction to her huffiness.  "I never said you weren't going to get it.  I just said, 'let's go to sleep'."

            Amelia sat awake next to the dying fire.  Her allies were all asleep by her side…her dear allies.  It'd had been about three years now since the adventures had begun.   Fighting daemon lords, learning new skills and trades, defeating Rezo (twice), and continuing on a long, treacherous journey.  All things like that had had their share of peril, but they took everything in stride, together.  Ups and downs; they were like a family now.

            "…family…" Amelia reached into her sash and pulled a small locket.  A cool breeze blew as she opened the locket.  It contained something so precious to her: a picture from eight years ago of the Seyruun royal family.  Phil and Princess Gracia stood side to side, crossed-armed, matching up how tall they were as Amelia sat happily in the lap of Crowned Princess Nadia.

            Amelia sighed and stared intently at the picture, trying hard not to break down into a fit of tears.  "…mamma…I wish you were here," she clutched the locket harder to prevent the flow from running down her cheeks.  "Mamma…who was it?  Who was it that did that injustice to us?  Who took away my mother?" she strained to whisper as her eyes welled up.  She closed her eyes and wiped them.  Inhaling a sharp intake of the crisp air, she held the locket to her heart.  "I swear I'll find them and make them pay, Mamma."

            "…_why wait?  make them pay now…" A soft male voice breathed hard down the back of her neck._

            She gasped and opened her eyes wide, but when she turned around to see, she only found herself to be in an unfamiliar place.  The road she stood on was dusty and made of well-crafted cobblestone.  Apple blossoms and blueberry leaves dotted the scent of the air.

            The princess walked wearily down the road, surrounded by many a building.  She walked out into the intersection of the street where a town square and market met.

            "Wait a second…this is…"  she turned to the east to see a castle, "Home?   But it can't be."  She quickly looked around.  "Where is everyone?!  Ms. Lina?  Mr. Gourry?  Mr. Zelgadis?  Anyone?"

            "_They aren't here, little one.  You're on your own."_

            Amelia yelled out to the sky, "Who are you?  What is your business with me?"

            "_You want justice, don't you?  That is the one thing you strive for.  Your lifeblood…"_

_            The voice chilled Amelia's form to the bone.  Her trial to hide the fear in her voice was all in vain, "I said, what's your business?!"_

            A slender figure materialized in front of her.  He was clad in an pale olive tunic and several pendants; pendants surely of elfin origin.  He smiled at her from ear to pointed ear and stared at her through lilac-coloured eyes.  Amelia stood breathless in awe of the stranger's presence.

            "My business is to guide you into getting the justice that you so rightly deserve," he said gently, curling his hunter green hair behind his ear.

            "W-who are you?" she said, hesitant to give any trust to him.

            "Who I am isn't important," he said turning in the direction of the castle.  "But if you must call me by something, call me Edge," he turned back to her, "You remember this place? "

            "Of course I do.  This is my home, the kingdom of Seyruun…but things are different.  I don't know what it is," she said as she looked about herself.

            "Well, things are different because this is the Seyruun from approximately eight years ago."

            "Eight years…" she paused for a moment, "**Eight years?!  You mean you've taken me back in time?  Why?!  Why back eight years?" she cried loudly, ran to him and grabbed his cloak.  "Do you realize how terribly horrid this year was for me?  Do you even know what happened this year?"**

            Edge looked upon her with an empathetic gaze, "I'm sorry, little one.  I realize what happened this year," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "…this day."

            "This day?!  You took me back to the very day?!" she froze up out of shock and horror.  She looked up at him wide-eyed and teary, "Mr. Edge…what time is it?"

            "It's 6:42 PM, Princess."

            Her being now burned with newfound determination.  "We have to leave now."  She grabbed him by the wrist and took off.

            A girl's cry could be heard through the halls of the palace's west wing.  They were trying their hardest to soothe her, but to no avail.  She continued to cry…

            "Will someone please shut her up?" a young man asked wearily, trying to do his work.

            One of his 'apprentices' nodded to him and walked towards the child.  Heartlessly, he looked upon the little one and swiftly back-handed her into a wall, knocking her out cold.

            "**Meely!" the restrained Nadia screamed.  The young man held his blade to the crowned princess' jugular.**

            He stared at her coldly as he held his position firmly.  "You know what we're here for, correct?"

            She stared back at him equally as cold.  She closed her eyes and sighed, "My, how the mighty have fallen.  I once considered your grandfather a great man.  Now, not only does he try to steal from an old friend, he has his grandson do his dirty work for him…the coward…"

            "The matters between the two of you is nothing of my concern.  I've just been given orders to kill you if the item stolen from Lord Rezo is not returned peacefully…and I _shall follow them to the fullest."_

            "Feh.  Do what you must then.  But, leave my children be."

            Meely cracked open her eyes as much as she could.  The squabbling in the room escalated.  Disoriented as she was, she tried her best to crawl to where he mother stood, confined.  

            "…mamma…"  Meely collapsed to the floor.

            "MAMMA!" Amelia burst through the door.  A bloodied sword dropped to the ground as she stood there in utter shock…for it was the second time she had the vision of her mother's death burned into her eyes.  Trying to compose her senses, she turned to the murderer, with pure hatred burning within her…and confusion heavy-laden on her heart as she recognized the young man as Zelgadis.

            Amelia marched towards him fearless, engorged with a berserker' s fury.  Edge quickly wrapped his arms around her and restrained her.  "Princess, it's advised that we leave.  They have a painfully unfair advantage ratio of six to one," he stated calmly.  He pulled her out of the room and started down the hall.  The chase was on.

            Amelia sat wide-eyed and curled in a ball, cradling herself.  Edge stood pressed against the wall, looking out for their pursuers.  Footsteps were heard above the stairwell from where they were hiding.  Once past, Edge looked down upon Amelia, who was silently weeping.  

            "Little one, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But your friends are not what they seem.  Ms. Lina, as you know, is a thief - no matter how reformed you think she is.  Gourry, a mercenary.  They used your royal name on more than one occasion just to get spoils for themselves, even in your company.  And now you know Zelgadis' dark past…your past."

            She still sat, unmoving, unbelieving what she had just seen _again. He knelt down beside her and lifted up her head gently.  He stared directly in her eyes, "This is not the end of your story, Princess.  You asked to know who killed Crowned Princess Nadia--now you know.  Are you just going to do nothing?  You made a promise to her.  It's only just to keep that promise."_

            Her voice was broken into pieces, " H-how can I?  Though vengeance is a strong force, I can't defeat Mr. Zelgadis.  I don't know how."  She laid her head down in her hands, forcing back the tears, "How can this be?  How could he just…and how could he continue to travel with me like…like nothing was _wrong with that…? "_

            Edge sighed, "Princess,  I will help you  defeat this evil."

            She quickly turned to him, querying how.  He drew in closer and wrapped his arms around her.   "Let me lend you my power…together we can win…for justice's sake…for Nadia," he cut off his sentence by deeply kissing her.

            He broke off the kiss and smiled as she looked at him with slightly glazed-over eyes of purple.  He placed a small necklace of Celtic knots tightly about her neck.  "Arise, my princess," he said, smiling at Amelia gently.

            "…it's so bright…" Ameria stated groggily.  She turned over out of her sleeping bag and rubbed her neck.  She let out a heavy sigh and looked up.

            Gourry smiled cheerily, "Morning, Sleepy-head.  We thought you were gonna be out all day."

            She smiled weakly, "G'morning, Gourry.  What time is it?"

            Gourry looked up from the pot of broth, "Nearly 1:00 PM.  Lina dragged Zel back to the dig site to look for the thingy, while I made lunch.  I sure hope they get back soon.  I'm ready to eat."

            Ameria flinched.  She smiled and slowly floated towards him.  She looked up at him with her watery indigo eyes like a saddened puppy.  He looked down at her inquisitively.

            She pouted, "Gourry..."  She grabbed him by the collar tightly and stared him down.  _"..you let her go with him alone...I see," she tightened her gripped and gritted her teeth, "**How could you let her do such a horrid thing to you…**__to me?!"  Gourry flailed there, unsure of what exactly was going on…more than usual.  She sighed and shook her head, "No matter.  I'll just have to avenge the wrong she has done to you as well."  She tossed him off to the side as if nothing.  Ameria, not even as much seeing if she had hurt Gourry, made her way to the dig site._

            "...so this is what a girl is like if she wakes up on the wrong side of the bed..."  Kerplunk.

            "You find anything, Zel?"

            "Nah.  Nothing yet."

            "_I think I've found something," a voice said, echoing through the trees._

            The two mages quickly drew their swords, now sensing the danger they were in.  Ameria dropped down from a near by sakura tree and landed gracefully in their midst.  Yes, _gracefully.  After seeing the princess, they both sheathed their weapons._

            "Oh, Amelia.  You scared us.  What are you doing here?  Wasn't Gourry supposed to be with you?" Lina sighed, "That idiot.  He probably got lost, didn't he?"

            Ameria looked at Zelgadis and then at Lina.  She smiled and nodded.  "_Mirror Wall," she stated, cheerily.  The two looked at her, puzzled.  "__Shadow Snap," she smiled as her spell pinned them each to a near-by tree._

            "Amelia, what's the meaning of this?" Zelgadis demanded.

            She walked up to him, sultrily and slowly.  She placed two of her fingers on his lips.  "Shhh...don't worry.  I'll get to you yet, Lovely Murderer.  First I must tackle some business with Ms. Inverse," she replied in a hybrid of both her own and Edge's voices.  Zelgadis blushed awkwardly, uneasily under her touch.  He struggled to get free of the _shadow snap as she walked towards Lina._

            She stood in front of her smiling.  Lina writhed and screamed, "Hey!  What the hell do you think you're doing, Amelia?!"  Ameria slapped Lina and continued smiling.  "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" she yelled.  She slapped her again.

            "I say Sylphiell is much better for Gourry..."  She turned to Zelgadis, "What do you think, Slayer?"

            Lina yelled at the top of her lungs, "**What's your problem, Amelia?!"**

            She turned her back to her, "Lina...you don't deserve Gourry."  Lina flinched at Ameria's words.  "You abuse him at every moment you get, treating him as if he were a mutt.  But that's how you treat everyone, isn't it?"  Lina tried to get some words in but was interrupted at every chance.  Ameria stared her straight in the eyes and laughed, "...and now you try to steal Zelgadis away from me, just to do the same thing."

            Zelgadis stared at the princess with questioning eyes.  Lina struggled to free herself.  "WHAT?!  You think I want Kimera-boy??!"

            "Humph.  Just like you to try to insult him to worm your way out of things.  You know he can't help his present state.  How dare you."

            "How dare me?  **How dare me?!  Okay; that's it!  I've tried to be calm about this…" he closed her eyes, "…_darkness beyond twilight; crimson beyond blood that flows…"_**

            Ameria crossed her arms, "Will you never learn?"  She ran up to her and pushed her shoulders hard against the tree.  Within the next split-second, she cast a _Zirus Brid, knocking Lina on the ground, cringing and bleeding.  "You know, by interrupting your self-destructive nature, I just saved your worthless little life.  Did you __not hear what I said?" she yelled at Lina and kicked her as hard as possible, knocking the sorceress into a boulder._

            "I cast a _Mirror Wall on you, you ignorant twit!"  Another kick.  "I should have let you blown yourself to Kingdom Come just to see the look on your face!"  She stepped back from her, then noticed a small gleaming dagger at Lina's side.  Ameria picked up the rapier and smiled.  "I never liked these things," she stated looking over the blade and pointing it in Lina's direction, "I now realize that this is Zelgadis' fault.  Isn't that right, Zellie-kun? ...huh?"  She turned around to find him standing not three feet behind her, casting a spell._

            "_Majick Circle."_

            Ameria dropped the dagger to the ground as she found herself now held captive in some fashion of a mazoku-proff barrier.  "How...how did you get..?" she almost broke down into tears.

            "You forget if you reflect a lighting spell, no matter what, the light still hits you -- taking care of the _shadow snap.  And the reflection spell was easy to break after that."  He walked over to Lina and helped her up._

            Ameria was crying.  "So it's true...you do like her more, don't you?"

            He was slightly taken aback, but refused to answer the question.

            Lina wound up and was ready to restart her spell, but Zelgadis extended his arm in front of her, signaling her stop.  "What?  She's obviously gone off her rocker.  Nothing a good _DraguSlave can't fix."  Zelgadis pointed down at Ameria's feet.  "So? …wait a second…why is this __magic circle working on her?" _

            He walked over to Ameria and looked into her cat-slit eyes, "Easy.  She's possessed."

            She slapped her forehead, "Oh this is just great!  The only green kid in the group gets possessed!  What a development."

            He raised his eyebrow, "What happened to 'Lina Inverse : sorceress supreme and experienced exorcist'?"

            "No, no, no...that's a typo.  I've been possessed a few times, but never done one of 'em."

            "Zelgadis Greywers must die as soon as possible...justice must be served." Ameria said calmly; her eyes glowing lilac.

            Zelgadis sweat-dropped.  "Looks like someone has some major beef with ya, Zel," Lina stated.

            "So I've noticed."

            Lina and Ameria stared down each other for a few minutes.  After being thoroughly creeped-out by an evil Amelia, she tried hard to shake off her glances.  She looked up to Zel, "So...whatcha gonna do?"

            He thought for a moment and looked a head of him.  He sighed as a small smile crept its way across his face.  "Well, it looks like Rezo will actually be of help to me for once.  Stay here, Lina.  I'm going to go get something out of the library…keep a close eye on her."

            "Aye, aye, Cap'n!" she saluted.

            He walked towards the library.  "…you think you can exorcise the spirit of justice out of me, Murderer?  Feh.  Try as you may--but the hammer of justice will overpower and crush you," Ameria heckled as he walked by.

            He stopped and glared at her.  He shook his head and sighed as he walked deeper within the ruins, damning the daemon that had held her captive.

            "…and then she threw me into the trees like a rag doll!  It must be that time of the month," Gourry told Xellos as they walked down the path from the campsite to the ruins.  "I'm tellin' ya, don't mess with her today.  She's worse than Lina normally is!"

            "Hmm," Xellos nodded, acting as if he were actually having an intelligent conversation.  He stopped dead in tracks, "Well, speak of the devil.  This _is an interesting sight."_

            Lina looked up to see her two visitors.  She stopped wrapping her wounds and quickly got up, running to Xellos.  She got up in his face and started yelling, "You?  I could have sworn this was your fault!  What the heck are you doing _here?"_

            "Why, Lina.  What ever do you mean?  I merely was accompanying Gourry on the way to see you."  He looked over her shoulder to Ameria.  "What's _this all about?" he said pointing at the confined princess._

            "_That, my dear priest, is what I was talking about," she said through gritted teeth, "I thought this was just another one of your 'cute' little games, but seeing as you're here…"_

            "I'm just the spectacle now, am I?" the demon-princess hybrid chimed from the back.  She knelt down in the middle of the magic circle and looked at Lina, Xel, and Gourry pitifully.  "This is really unfair, Ms. Lina!  You all are soo mean!" she whined, using an exaggerated version of her real voice.  She flopped herself on the ground, sitting Indian-style, pouting sarcastically.

            Xellos, almost squealing in delight, ran towards her with the most perverted smile on his face.  He fell flat on the ground, all due to the fact that Lina grabbed onto his cloak as soon as he started off.  He looked up at Lina innocently, "…but she's cute now that she's one of us!"

            She dragged him off to the side, "You and your sick little demon ways."  She grabbed Gourry and took him along too.  They sat down out of hearing range of Ameria.  "Now look you guys.  We gotta do something about her.  I really doubt that Zel's magic circle is gonna hold out forever."

            "Oh yeah, where is Zelgadis?" Gourry asked.

            "He's in the basement of the library, seeing if Rezo had anything to help exorcise demons."

            "Why don't we just ask Amelia to do it?  She did it to you a few times, right?"

            She laid her head on her palm, "Oh yeah, right.  I should have thought of that, Gourry.  **How can the person that's possessed exorcise themselves?!  Huh!?"  She stood up to smack him, but whincing in pain, she was forced to sit back down.**

            Xellos opened his eyes, noticing her pain.  "Wow.  Got you that good, ne?"

            She laughed, "Yeah well, had I known that Little-Ms.-Sunshine was possessed, I would have been better prepared for it."

            "Well, I only know of one way to exercise a demon.  But I was told only to use it in really extreme cases, when nothing else would work."

            Xellos raised an eyebrow to Gourry then looked to Lina, "I too am inexperienced at _exorcising demons.  I mean, not like I have any real reason to now how to.  I just kill and go about my business."_

            "Such a caring guy," Lina remarked.

            His smile grew wider, "I try."

            She sighed and looked up to the sky.  "Well, I haven't the slightest how to do it.  ARGH!  Where are Sylphiell and Filia when you need them?"

            Xellos looked at her, puzzled.  "What happened to..."

            "Typo…leave it alone," she huffed.  Xellos backed off and dropped the subject.  She turned to Gourry and patted him on the back.  "Looks like it's your turn, Gourry."

            Gourry frowned.  "But Lina..." 

            "Hey!  You aren't even gonna let me try?" Xellos whined.

            "What?  You said you killed and left.  Why should I let you?"

            "Oh come on.  Just let me talk to her, ne?  I might be able to wean her out or something."

            She thought for a moment, "...okay.  Only because I'm not sure if Zel's gonna find something and I don't want to leave her this way," she looked her in the eyes, "She too obnoxious this way…"

            Zelgadis smiled triumphantly as he emerged from the study of Rezo.  His nose was buried in the book he had been searching for at the time: a book of breaks and severs.  Yes, he regretted that he didn't have the time to do a thorough search of the lab, but he had to deal with the matters at hand.

            Xellos walked slowly towards Ameria.  He stopped in front of the seal, careful as not to catch himself inside of it.  He crouched down to her level.  He smiled flirtatiously at her as he spoke.  "Well, hello there."

            She looked up to see him and greeted him.  "Hello Xellos.  Nice to see you today.  How have you been?" she cooed, stretching lazily and awaiting his reply.

            He felt like giggling like a school girl in love...so he did.  "Ahem.  Please, friend.  All concerned in this matter have already figured you've possessed the girl.  Can we just deal straight forward?"

            "Very well," Edge spoke.  Slowly, Edge generated his own physical form, leaving Amelia's limp body, cold and unconscious.  He gently cradled her in his lap.

            Xellos' eyes opened, "Oh, so you're _male.  That doesn't really matter," he coughed.  He also felt a sharp pain on the side of his head, realizing that Lina had just whacked him with a paper fan._

            "Get on with it," she insisted, walking back to her place.

            "Right.  Yes," he turned back to Edge.  "Why exactly did you take her body?"

            "Let's call me her guardian mazoku.  She has a need for love, since her father is always busy.  She also harbors a deep need to right the wrongs done to herself, especially the death of her mother.  It just so happens that I can take care of these things for her."

            "Oh?  Is that so?"

            "Let me clarify.  She's in love with Zelgadis, but feels slightly insecure about it when he is in the presence of Lina.  If I enrage and exaggerate her emotions, things can be done quicker and more efficiently."

            Lina stormed over to the sealing.  "What?!  You were going to let Amelia kill me over something like that?!"

            He quickly merged with Ameria again, "So you're referring to him as a _'thing' now?!  You're the evil one, __Ms. Lina."_

            Xellos let out an aggravated sigh.  "Now look what you've done, Lina.  You've upset him so much that he re-possessed her.  I give," he teleported away.

            Lina yelled up at the sky, "XELLOS!!  COME BACK!  WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHY SHE WANTS TO KILL ZEL!"

            "_Now, now.  Don't worry about a thing," said the disembodied voice of Xellos.  "__I'm sure he'll feel like coming out of there and telling you sometime this century.  Tah-tah!"_

            "Oh, this is just great," Lina said, pacing.  "The only thing worse than a justice freak is a demon-possessed, obnoxious, evil justice freak!"

            "I love you too, Lina," Ameria stated.

            She snorted, "Okay Gourry.  It's an extreme case.  Do what you gotta do!"

            "Lina, I don't think that..." 

            "Do it!"  Lina ran behind the seal and pinned Ameria's body in place.

            "Okay, Lina," he said wearily, approaching the two.  He took the sword of light in his hands, unhinging the blade.  "Hikari!"  The blade grew.  He looked to the sky and held the light-blade up, praying, "Goddess of Light, please grant me your blessings upon this holy vessel."  The blade started to glow a strange amber colour.

            "Whoa," Lina reacted, "You actually know how to do this."

            Ameria started writhing about underneath Lina's grasp.  "Come on, Mr. Gourry.  _You don't really wanna do this, do you?  She's making you, right?  Don't listen to her.  **Please!"**_

            He looked at Lina.  She frowned and shook her head, "It has to be done.  We both know it.  So, come on."

            Kling-kling…the sound of tin bells echoed around the forest clearing.  Gourry wielded the auburn-bladed sword of light, readied for attack.  Lina held her position…holding Ameria in position.  

            "Who goes there?" Gourry yelled into the darkness of the glen.  

            The clamour continued.  The sound of rustling leaves signaled someone's definite coming.  Lina sat in utter terror.  There's no way in hell that it could be who she thought it was…could it?  She caught a glimpse of the intruder as he approached.  Her eyes opened wide.

            "Okay!  We know who you are already!  Come out, Rezo."

            The figure emerged from the ruins, fully robed and draped in red.  The staff he held clanged loudly as he walked towards the three…four--whatever.  He was too busy reading to even pay attention to Lina's beckoning…  _Reading?!_

_            "Huh?" Lina said, noticing that the Red Priest was nose-deep in a book.  "Rezo?  How can __you read?!"_

            Zelgadis looked up from the book, "Huh?"  He hadn't realized that he walked all the way up the corridor to ground level.  He quickly took in his surroundings.  One thing he did notice was the fact of the sword of light's orangey colour.  He panicked and asked Gourry what he was doing.

            "**_Gourry!  What the hell are you doing?!"  See?  Told you._**

            He looked at Zel innocently.  "Lina told me to exercise Amelia."

            Zelgadis face-faulted.  "Lina, did he tell you exactly what he was doing?"

            "…umm…no, not exactly."

            He stood in front of them and sighed, "What he's about to do is use this more powerful sword of light to pierce through her body and strike the mazoku.  It would ultimately, instantly, and forever be killed…"

            "Alright!  Way to go, Gourry!"

            "…and doing the same to the mortal it possesses."

            Lina's mouth dropped straight down.  She started wailing on Gourry.  "You idiot!  Why didn't you tell me it was gonna kill her too!?"

            "Owwie!  Stop it, Lina!  I told you it was emergencies only!"

            She caught her breath.  "Oi!  Now what are we gonna do?"

            Zelgadis reinforced his _mahjick circle.  He groaned, "I didn't come out of there dressed like this for nothing, you know."_

            "O-oh.  Oh yeah.  What _is with that lovely array of clothing, Zel?" she smiled smugly, "You look absolutely fetching in it," she teased._

            He blushed awkwardly.  "You aren't making matters any better, Lina," he said, darting glances to Ameria--now glowing indigo.

            Lina sweat-dropped and hid behind Zel.  "Opps.  I almost forgot about that."

            He sighed and closed the book.  "At any rate, this isn't going to be a normal exorcisim.  Doesn't appear we're dealing with any average mazoku."

            "What are you saying, Zel?"

            He glared over to the captive, "I'm saying, for whatever reason it has, there's a high-rank daemon inside her..."

            Lina crossed her arms and huffed a bit.  "Well, it can't be who you're thinking it is.  He was just here a few minutes ago serving no purpose but to flirt with the dang thing.  More than likely, it's playing some part in a plan to take out Seyruun -- being as it is the capital of white magic to the known world and all."

            Zelgadis shook his head, "That's happened one too many times already.  There is something definately wrong with this picture."

            "OF COURSE THERE IS!  I JUST GOT BET UP BY AN EVIL AMELIA!" Lina yelled.

            Gourry steeped into their small confernce.  "Umm...guys.  We gotta problem."  He pointed over to Ameria, who was trying her best to break free of her confiments...by slamming herself against the guarded seal.

            Collapsing into a pile in the middle of the barrier, the princess hybrid called out for Zelgadis; half for his help, half for his blood.

            Zel cautiously walked over to her.  The others followed likewise.  Whincing in pain, Ameria brought herself to her knees and looked up to him.  She clawed the sides of the wall painfully, staring the eyes of her captor.

            "Well, well.  So this is the famous Zelgadis Greywers," spoke daemon Edge, "She did pick a handsome one to want to kill, didn't she?"

            "Release the girl," Zelgadis said coldly.

            S/he sat indian-style in the middle of the barrier, licking her wounds, "I'm afraid I can't do that.  You see, _she's the one holding on to me.  I just told her I had the power to kill you and *poof* she jumped at the chance."  S/he smiled fiercly at the kimera, "Didn't know the lil' witch had it in her, did ye?"_

            He was taken aback.  Staring into the evil lilac eyes, he could tell...that was no lie.  She wanted him dead.  Her eyes struck a chord of horror and confusion in his heart.  He stepped back, not able to break eye contact.

            A slight flicker.  Her eyes changed back to the crystal blue of norm.  She started to cry at fear of his leaving.  She charged the seal, only to find it as strong as ever.  Crying out in pain, _Amelia extended her hand to him, calling for his aid.  Seeing a break in the flow, he rushed to her quickly, grabbing her hands; hoping to pull her through._

            Her grip held tightly as she smiled.  Her lilac eyes looked into his cobalt blues; now open wide in surprise.  Ameria began pulling him into his own seal; his screams only making her smile more.

            "So it is true that you're a third daemon.  Wonderful..." Zelgadis screams grew as s/he continued pulling him through.  The daemon's gaze turned to the other two, poised for attack.  "And you.  Stay back or he dies."  S/he smiled at Zelgadis, "I'm soo sorry I let Amelia slip out for a second.  Call me a bit of a sadist.."

            He stared into the twisted face of the hybrid, yelling with all his strength, "_Ma`ruk Tok!"_

_            The hybrid was thrown to the back of the wall.  Shaking her head from the blast, Ameria groggily tried to focus her vision once again.  Slowly the forms for Amelia and Edge started to separate temorarily, causing discomfort to both parasite and host.  "...w-what the hell did you do to me?"_

            He stood up wearily, slightly shaken himself.  Gourry ran over to help him stand.  "Zelgadis, what's going on?"

            "I've created a sever in the manna flow between the mazoku and Amelia."

            Gourry looked at him blankly...yeah, that's expected.

            "Lina. Gourry.  I may need your help with this.."

            Lina ran over, ready for action.  "Yeah, whatcha need, Zel?  A lil' extra fire power?"

            Zelgadis let down the shield encasing Ameria.  "Not as of yet.  Just come with me."  They walked towards the convulsing hybrid, who damned their every move.  Stopping in front of her, they met with her wild eyes, filled with hate and vengence.

            "Well...if we're not blasting it, what are we doing?"

            He turned towards them and took a step forward.  Reaching his hand into the flesh of the hybrid, he motioned for the other two to follow his lead.  "We're possessing the possessor."

            Lina's eyes opened wide.  "WHAT?"

            Gourry rubbed his head (oh! such precious matter inside of there!!) and looked around.  "Arghh...where are we?"  He stood to find the other two already inspecting the place.

            "Inside of Amelia's mind -- her thoughts."

            "Sure looks like it," Lina said, noting that they had arrived just outside Seyruun Castle, "Question is why...and how?"

            Zelgadis checked to see if he still had hold of the book.  "This held a spell allowing a small break between the daemon and Amelia, creating a portal," he said, reading over the manuscript once again.  "In essence, we just possessed the possessed part of Amelia.

            "Weird."

            "Yeah, no kidding.  But, I'm guessing now is when we track down this Edge guy and do some good ol'-fashion mazoku exterminating!" Lina said, cracking her knuckles.

            Zel headed for the door.  "You have such a way with words."

            She giggled, "I try."

            "You find an open one yet, Gourry?"

            "Nah...I wonder why they locked all the doors around here?"

            Lina continued checking the doors in the main hall.  She looked up to the stairwell and shouted.  "You find anything, Zel?"  No answer.  "..Zel?"  She followed the path that Zelgadis had taken up the stairs.  She found him standing in front of the only open door; he held a look of utter terror plastered on his face.  She called for Gourry to come up as she walked towards the horrorified kimera.  "What is it, Zelgahh..?"

             They stood before the open door.  The scene inside was like that of a wax-museum.  Figures etched in time - a frozen memory.  Zelgadis found himself confused beyond comprehension as he, literaly, found himself in freeze-frame, holding his bloodied sword to the nape of Princess Amelia's neck.  The battered and bruised bodies of Nadia and Gracia littered the room.

            "Whoa...what the hell?"

            A whisper flooded their ears._  "...I'm glad to see you've finally decide to join us..."_

            The three turned around to yet another new scene : a dimly-lit ballroom.  At the head of the room, there stood a throne.  Upon this throne, clad in the dress her mother had worn on the day slain, sat Ameria.  Her_ faithful lapdog Edge was standing by her side._

            "Well.  I didn't expect _all of you to come," Edge said, gently stroking the princess' hair._

            Ameria's gaze was forever fixed on the trio.  "It's good that they did.  We finish them more quickly this way."

            Lina stepped forward, challenging him, "What have you done to Amelia, you creep?"

            He stood there and leered at her.   "I've merely helped to expose you all for what you really are."

            Zel stepped forward, "And what's that?"

            Ameria looked upon Zelgadis emotionless, "..._expendable..."_

            Upon her word, Edge flug the trio into wall, raised a good four or five feet above ground.  Their flesh melded with the surface, not quite swalllowing them whole, but definately holding them in place.  The impact knocked them out cold.

            Ameria shook her head and looked to Edge, beckoning him.  She looked up at him, half anxious and half begging.  "I want that one down.  I have something else in mind for his demise," she said, pointing at Zelgadis.

            He smiled almost empathetically and knelt to her.  "Of course," he flung his hand, releasing the spell.  He grasped her hand as Zel's body crashed to the floor behind them.  "I follow your command, _My Queen."  He kissed her hand and resigned to his former position._

            Ameria raised her hand slightly.  "..._disclairy..."_

            Zel rose groggily from where he laid, looking up to see his unconsious friends sprawled on the wall.  He shook his head to gather his wits.

            Ameria stared at her foe, "Arise.  Justice must be served _today, Greywers.  Draw your murderous sword.  We shall see who wins.."_

            "..wha~"  Zelgadis drew quickly, just in time to counter an enemy attack.  Face to face with the unfrozen enemy, he was left staring into the enraged eyes of a berzerked encaration of himself.

            "..._the hell?"_

            "No.  Not quite yet, _Zellie-kun.  Just wait alittle longer.  You'll get there," she said with a cold smile._

            The two circled each other like fighting cocks, one mirroring the others move.  Kopii-Zel struck to his left, and as if by force, Zel struck with his left.  Draw after draw, block after block, everthing was equally countered.  Too many thoughts coursed through the original's mind, trying to find flaw in the other's logic.  It anticipated every move he'd attempted to make.  Fireball, gaav flare, any and everything; countered with skill and persision.  Had Amelia really been watching him so closely in battle that she could conjure an exact replica in her mind?  The gears in Zelgadis' mind had clicked.  A faint and hauty smile crept across his face.

            Lunging at the kopii, Zelgadis held his blade steady, aiming for a weak spot in his flesh, expecting the kopii to do the same.  Both blades made a direct hit in the tender patch of skin; both Zelgadises forced the blade in deeper, trying to make the other give in.  The original laid his hand on the wound of the kopii and looked coldly in its eyes.  A small green orb of light began glowing from his hand.

            ".._peichura dande.."_

            Ameria's sullen eyes opened wide as she watched her creation start howling in pain.  The kopii kimera collapsed to the floor, convulsing as its body slowly became encased solid slate; the source of which was the gash made in his weakened flesh.  Once fully covered in the coating, Zelgadis kicked his copy - shattering it steam to sturn.

            Ameria stood, cocking her head to the side, "H-how is this possible?"

            Edge slightly winched at the sight.  "What forgein magic is this?"

            Zelgadis snorted a bit, holding his side.  He looked to them, glaring angrily.  "There is no such thing a perfect copy.  The copy only knows up to a certain point of the host's potential -  not being able to know anything after the point of its creation.

            "...**you..." his eyes targeted Edge with a dragon's fury.  "...you've tainted her memories...you've taken advantage of the emotionally scarred..you've lied about something i couldn't have possibly done..._you have done all the things you claimed __we had done," he narrowed his eyes as he stared directly at Edge, "...release.  the.  girl..."_**

            Ameria looked at the two of them, slightly confused by his words.  She had seen it for herself, right?  Edge was on her side, ne?

            Edge smiled nervously, "Or what?  What's a mutt like you gonna do against a pure breed..?"  He noticed an amber glow forming around Zelgadis.  "U-um, do you know what you're doing?"  Zelgadis continued casting his spell - or should i say, Rezo's spell.  "I-i would stop. You're going to destory her whole consciousness!"  He charged Zelgadis for his own sake, only to be deflected by a sheild.  He looked up to see the encased Lina, now awake (and enraged) and able to cast magic.

            "Keep going Zel!  I'll keep this thing outta your hair," she yelled to him.

            Edge hid behind Ameria, "You fool!  If he finishes that spell, we'll all be done for!  _Holy destroys all forgien spirits from the possessed!!  BE IT DAEMON OR HUMAN!"_

_            "...holy oracle, goddess of light, accept my body as your vessel and keep..."_

            Lina's eyes grew wide, "ZEL!  NO!!" 

            Amelia awoke in tears.  Wiping her eyes, she saw no sign of her comrades.  She sighed as a sinking, cold feeling overwhelmed her being.  "You aren't here like you promised.  They do care for me, no matter what you said," she whispered as if she spoke to Edge.  "...they _did care..."  She cradled herself._

            "What?  You think we're gonna be gone that easily?!  By our own spell?  Geez, Amelia.  Have alittle more faith in us."

            Amelia turned around to see the gang floating down toward her.  "M-ms. Lina?!"  She got up and ran towards them.  "Thank the gods!  I was so afraid tha..."

            Lina grabbed her in mid-hug and started strangling her, "WHAT'S THA BIG DEAL WITH TRYING TO KILL US?!"

            "Lina, stop it!  She was possessed!  Even I remember that!"

            She yelled at Gourry.  "That's no excuse! ...but, well," she toned it down to a noggie, "welcome back, Kiddo."

            She smiled as Lina let her go and Gourry patted her on the head.  Her smiled turned to an awkward and ashamed grimace as she looked up to Zelgadis.  She approached him gingerly, not quite sure what to do.  "...i...umm, that is...i wanted to thank you for..."

            Zel looked down to her sympathetically.  "You still believe him, don't you?"

            She fought back her tears and lost.  Collasping onto him, she weakly tried to beat him with her fists (just like Dagger and Zidane! awe!  wait no!  nevermind!).  "I..saw you!  I saw your sword and everything.  just like before..."

            Lina and Gourry stood by, awaiting the explaination themselves.  Zelgadis held her still against himself, trying to calm her frantic raving.  He sighed.  "Amelia..I'm sorry about your mother.  I'm sorry that you had to see that..." he held her now at arms legnth, "but I tell you.  That mazoku planted me in that memory to turn us all against each other."

            She looked up at him, still slightly disbelieving.

            He looked into her eyes.  "Tell me.  Was I as you see me today in your memory?"  She nodded.  "And this happened a while ago, right?"  Again, a nod.  She signed eight.  "There.  It was only four years ago that I recieved this body.   And being that long ago, I would have only been eleven or so."

            "..."  

            Amelia's big blue eyes became watery again as she looked at him.  She grasped onto him, hugging him as if for dear life.  She began crying again into his cloak; half begging for his forgiveness, half saddened that her mother's murder was still a mystery.

            He laid his hand on her back, not quite sure how to handle her in this moment, but deciding that it was for the best not to stop her.  He stroked her back slightly as Lina and Gourry both laid their hands on her, trying their best to comfort her.  For after all, they were her friends - her family.

___

            Xelloss sat in his cosy lil' bungalo on WolfPack Island, reading over a book.  He flipped through the pages and crossed out the entire first page of chapter seven; namely the 'create a husk body' chapter.

            He sighed as he continued flipping.  "Dynast usually has some really good ones in this series.  The first edition was better than this one, though.  Looks like I'll need a higher level for the next time.  The kiddies are improving," he said with a yawn.

            He tossed 'Experimenting with Spells for Fun and Profit : Edition Two' in the corner, along with a slightly charred pile of green cloth, and went to report to the Beastmaster.

___

Lina : *enraged* "WHERE'S MY ORIHALCON?!?"

Kyte : "Oh hush, Lina.  Game Over."

Lina : "Really?"

Kyte : "...Yes...look down."

Lina : *calmly looks down*  "well, dang!" *sits quietly*

**GAME OVER**


End file.
